films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Numbers – 5
The Teletubbies do a conga line, then watch children learn about the number 5. Tinky-Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa play a jumping game and they count to 5 in 3 different languages (Welsh, Urdu and Spanish). They ask Po to join them, but she didn't want to, she wanted to ride her scooter. Once the game is over, they have a big hug. After that, the Magic Windmill stops spinning for Tubby Bye-Bye. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (Version #2) The Teletubbies are asleep, but Noo-Noo tidies up their blankets. They stop chasing him to watch some children learn about the number five. A flashing light appears in Teletubbyland. Then they go to see The Magic Tree then The Magic Windmill Stops Spinning Then The Tubby Bye-Bye Senquence Takes. Featuring: The Children of Duncombe School, London Plot (US Version #2) The Teletubbies Everywhere segment features Dipsy counts to 5, Laa Laa draws an outline star, a film that shows children learning about number 5 from india, Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa Laa and Po were marching and walking, the Noo Noo follows them. In the Home Hill, The Teletubbies are asleep in bed. They sit up to listen as five voice trumpets rise playing some lovely music. The Teletubbies join hands and dance round and round in a circle. Then the Teletubbies watch The Magic Tree grow in Teletubbyland just before the sun giggles for Tubby Bye-Bye. Plot (Version #3) A voice trumpet rises and counts five. Tinky Winky jumps five times and then runs off to watch some children learn about the number five. Five voice trumpets rise and play some lovely music for the Teletubbies. Featuring: The Children at Treasure Island School, Florida Plot (US Version #3) A voice trumpet rises and counts five. Tinky Winky jumps five times and then runs off to watch some children learn about the number five. Five voice trumpets rise and play some lovely music for the Teletubbies. After that ,the Teletubbies does The Jumping Dance (second version) before the sun giggles for Tubby Bye Bye. Trivia * In some of the foreign dubs of version 1, instead of Welsh and Urdu, the Voice Trumpet counts to 5 in other languages, e.g. German dub- Dutch, English, Spanish. Polish dub- English, French, Spanish. 'French dub'English, German, Spanish. * Tinky Winky was the missing Teletubby in the UK Version #2. Po was the missing Teletubby in the US Version #2. * Laa-Laa was the boo shouter in the UK Version #2 & 3. Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in US Version #3. * Po was the missing teletubby in the UK Version #1. * Tinky Winky was the boo shouter in the UK Version #1. Dipsy was the boo shouter in the US Version #1. * Dipsy was the missing teletubby in the UK Version #3. Laa Laa was the missing teletubby in the US Version #3. * In the 3rd version, the scene of children learning the number 5, it was actually a school from the USA. * Both UK version and US Version #2 have the Magic Tree at the end of the episode. * The US Version #3 has The Jumping Dance (second version).